Yuuki x Kaname
by ArgetlamPevensie
Summary: Anime Festival de Takuma-kun.


Kaname x Yuuki

_Infelizmente, Vampire Knight não pertence a mim, e sim à Matsuri Hino. Se eu tivesse essa sorte, o Ichijou-kun teria uma participação beeeeeeeem maior e a Ruka já tinha se ferrado._

Minha primeira fic. Hyuuu .

Vampire Cosplayers

O final de semana chegou, Yuuki estava ansiosa para ir até a cidade. Estava fazendo compras quando viu "aquela pessoa", aquele que tanto amava, mas, ainda assim, temia. Kaname estava saindo de uma loja. _Nya, como ele é perfeito_, Yuuki pensou. Ele estava segurando um grande pacote. O que seria?

Sem ela se dar conta, Kaname estava acenando para ela, com um grande sorriso. Ela ficou surpresa, parada em seu lugar enquanto o seu "dark Prince" se aproximava.

- Olá, Yuuki. – disse Kaname, com seu lindo sorriso.

- O-oi, Kaname-sama.

- Não me chame assim, parece que somos muito distantes e me faz sentir sozinho. – um triste sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

- Desculpe, Kaname. –ela fez esforço para dizer seu nome sem o –sama ou o –senpai.

- Vamos deixar dessa conversa. Vamos tomar sorvete, que tal?

- Claro! – Yuuki abriu um grande sorriso.

Kaname colocou o pacote de baixo do braço, e pegou a mão de Yuuki. O rosto da garota enrubesceu. Fizeram seus pedidos na sorveteria (_é, aquela mesma em que o Hanabusa gosta de ir_), dois sundaes. Yuuki estava muito quieta. Kaname resolveu acabar com o silêncio.

- Yuuki, você gostaria de ir até o Dormitório da Lua esta noite?

- Sim! :) Mas...por que?

- É uma longa história, mas Takuma quer fazer um evento de anime e mangá. ' Você quer ir?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. – disse, sorrindo. – Sobre isso... – apontando para o pacote. – Mesmo não sabendo se você toparia, eu... – hesitou, tímido.

- O quê, Kaname?

- Comprei fantasias cosplays para nós dois! '

- Sugoi! - De quem?

- Já assistiu Tsubasa?

- De quem?

- É... – o que estava acontecendo com Kaname? Ele sempre se mostrava tão confiante, agora estava com vergonha. – Da Sakura pra você e do Syaoran pra mim. '

- Kawaii! – ela também estava com vergonha; por causa da triste história de amor entre Sakura e Syaoran.

Os sundaes chegaram e eles, quietos, começaram a tomar.

- Kaname, por que saiu de dia?

- Ah, isso. Hoje está nublado, então não tem problema. :)

- É bom te ver na luz do dia...você fica mais... – as bochechas de Yuuki ficaram coradas.

- LINDO!!

Yuuki e Kaname se assustaram, mas a menina ficou feliz por alguém ter dito o que ela não conseguiu pronunciar. Uma garota veio correndo na direção deles e disse:

- Você é da Night Class da Cross Academy, não é?

- Sim... Eu sou... – respondeu, constrangido.

- Ah! Minhas amigas não vão acreditar que eu conheci um dos bonitões da Nigh Class. Tira uma foto comigo?

Yuuki ficou com ciúmes, ela não tinha nenhuma foto com Kaname, só tinha uma com o Zero, e ele não fez uma boa para uma foto.

- Desculpe, estou ocupado. – Kaname disse, forçando um sorriso, para o alívio de Yuuki.

A menina ficou chateada, e foi embora. Eles pagaram e foram de volta para o colégio.

- Yuuki, você acha que eu fui rude com a menina?

- De jeito nenhum, Kaname! Você nunca conseguiria ser rude. – ela disse, sorrindo. Pelo menos, não com ela.

Então, eles chegaram ao colégio. Kaname abriu o pacote e pegou um menor, entregou-o a Yuuki.

- Sua roupa. Espere-me aqui embaixo às 20, ok?

- Hai! :)

Ela estava muito feliz. Subiu correndo para o seu quarto, Sayori não estava lá, então ela tinha mais liberdade pra ficar se olhando no espelho e se imaginando ao lado de Kaname.

Às 19:30 ela estava pronta, com as roupas cor-de-rosa da Sakura. Estava linda. _Pensando sobre a foto...Já sei o que fazer!_, pensou e foi correndo até o escritório de seu pai adotivo. Zero estava brigando com ele, como sempre, pedindo para mandar Ichiru pra casa de Maria Kurenai novamente. Quando ela entrou, Zero desfez sua expressão raivosa e ficou com um brilho nos olhos.

- Diretor, eu e Kaname-sama vamos... – não pôde terminar a frase, até porque Zero saiu rapidamente batendo a porta.

- Eu já sei, Yuuki-chan! Estou tão orgulhoso! É seu primeiro encontro! – ela não havia pensado nisso, era mesmo; e com Kaname! Uau!

- Eu só queria a câmera digital emprestada, já que eu não tenho nenhuma foto com Kaname-sama.

Kurosu abriu uma gaveta, pegou a câmera e deu-a para Yuuki.

- Obrigada diretor. – saiu correndo e fechou a porta.

- Por que ela não me chama de "Otou-san"?! :(

Yuuki ficou esperando por três minutos na frente da porta do seu dormitório na fria noite. Então viu um vulto perfeito se aproximando. Kaname. Com as roupas simples, com a longa capa verde militar de Syaoran. Ele estava lindo. -

- Deixei você esperando? – ele disse, segurando a mão dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Que bom! O que você tem aí? – apontando para a máquina.

- É que...bem...eu estava pensando que não temos nenhuma foto juntos, então...se não for ousadia da minha parte...Mas quando eu vi aquela menina te pedindo pra tirar uma foto com você, eu fiquei com vontade...

- Claro! – um enorme e belíssimo sorriso se abriu em sua pálida face, os olhos vermelhos brilhando ainda mais. – Mas é melhor irmos. Coitado do Takuma.

E ele a guiou pela escuridão até os domínios do Dormitório da Lua. Todos os alunos da Night Class estavam lá, presenciando a estreia de Ichijou como promoter de eventos de anime. Todos estavam fazendo cosplay. Pequena lista:

Takuma- Fay, de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

Hanabusa- Tamaki, de Ouran High School Host Club.

Akatsuki- Ichigo, de Bleach.

Senri-Loki, de Mythical Sleuth Loki.

Rima-Princess Tutu, de Princess Tutu.

Ruka-Misuzu, de Air.

Seiren-Temari, de Naruto.

Todos estavam tentando deixar Ichijou feliz. E deu certo. Eles assistiram muitos animes, leram mangás, tomaram leite de soja enquanto Yuuki parecia aflita porque sentia que a maioria preferia o seu sangue. Mas foi tudo tranqüilo. De repente, Yuuki e Kaname estavam sozinhos na sala de estar do Dormitório da Lua.

- Yuuki, você gostaria de conhecer o meu quarto? – Kaname perguntou timidamente.

- Pode ser...

Ela o seguiu na escadaria, mas , ao entrar no quarto, um frio percorreu sua espinha. Ela não tinha boas lembranças sobre aquele lugar, só que Kaname havia carregado-a para sua cama, quando acordou, ele estava sugando o sangue de Ruka.

- Sente-se. – ele disse e ela se sentou na cama mais luxuosa que já havia visto em toda a vida. – Eu sei que você não tem boas lembranças sobre o meu quarto; eu lamento por isso, a culpa foi minha.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Kaname.

- Mas eu vou mudar a sua impressão.

Yuuki ficou com medo, mas passou, se ele quisesse manter a impressão, ele provavelmente sugaria seu sangue, mas ele não iria fazer isso agora e sem a permissão dela.

Kaname sentou ao seu lado na cama e abraçou-a pela cintura. A respiração de Yuuki começou a ficar regular. Ela colocou a câmera na mesa mais próxima.

- Yuuki, você já deve saber, mas é melhor dizer para esclarecer tudo. – ele ficou sério de repente.

- Eu sei que você é um vampiro. Eu sei que você é um sangue puro. – disse ela, em tom de brincadeira.

- Não é isso. É mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. É para estabelecer de uma vez por todas a proximidade entre nós dois.

Yuuki ficou com medo, será que ele diria que não gostava dela como ela gostava dele? Isso seria o fim do mundo para ela. Desde que ela foi salva por ele, dez anos atrás, ela o ama.

- O que está querendo dizer, Kaname?- a garota disse com dificuldade.

Kaname soltou-a e pegou o rosto de Yuuki entre suas mãos, os rostos muito perto um do outro, os olhos vermelhos miravam diretamente os amendoados. A voz dele foi quase inaudível dizendo:

- Eu te amo, Yuuki. Eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo.

Ela não conseguia acreditar. Portanto, era verdade, e ele estava esperando a resposta dela.

- Eu também te amo, Kaname.

Então ele a beijou.

_Hyuu. Espero que tenha ficado boa. Apesar do título, não teve muito a ver com os cosplays, mas graças a eles, Kaname beijou a Yuuki._

_Prometo escrever um Yuuki x Zero e um Rima x Senri._

_**Akaku akaku akaku yurete**_

_**Yume no yume no hate e...**_


End file.
